


I want short.

by orphan_account



Category: K-On!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow Yui</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want short.

Yui loved short hair. One day she went to a salon alone just to make her already short hair more short...

"Excuse me. Someone in there..??" Yui asked

"Yes" a girl spoke. It was the salon girl 

"I wanna haircut" yui told her 

"Come and sit here" the girl spotted at a chair and yui sat  " which haircut"

" i wanna short cut" yui said " like just make them short that they wont cover my neck it's too hot and also use a clipper to shave hair from the edge of my ears , my neck and also shave hair from the both sides of my head. Yui had no idea what she just said. It was weard hair cut so the girl sent a boy to cut.

The boy had cut too much. The boy shaved yui's hair upto her ears totally and shaved both sides of her head. He used a hot wax to completely finish hair from shaved places  Yui nearly got bald. Luckily there was no mirror in that salon. Yui went off. Ui almost cried after seeing her sis.

"Look at yourself"Ui said.

"What's wrong"Yui asked. Ui showed her a mirror. Yui almost cried she was mad. And at last there mother decided to make her bald. Yui didn't wanted that. They tied her to a chair and used the clippers to bald her. She had no hair left and she went at school with bald head  everyone laughed at her.


End file.
